With Or Without You
by DannyMuse
Summary: Max thinks about her life with Chloe. SPOILERS AHOY
1. Chapter 1

**After enjoying Life Is Strange a few months ago, I decided to write a thing. Contains SPOILERS. Max's POV**

 **With You**

I couldn't really describe my feelings over what happened. On one hand, I was happy that I was with Chloe, but on the other, I was sad that Arcadia Bay had been destroyed because of my doing.

I had destroyed everything...and everyone I loved, but I saved my best friend. That means something, right?

I really wish we could have at least saved more people. Maybe bring Joyce, fuck, even David with us, but I guess it's just the two of us, at least we have each other.

"Hey Max?" I looked up quickly, snapping out of my thoughts as Chloe stopped the car "You feeling alright?"

I shook my head "Not really...got a hell of a lot on my mind." I mumbled, looking away.

"It's about the storm isn't it?" Man, nothing gets past this girl.

"Yeah. did I do the right thing?" I watched and sighed as Chloe shrugged her shoulders, muttering "Hell if I know"

"R-right"

"But I'll tell you one thing...we're together."

"But Chloe, where will we go?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Anywhere we want! We're Super Max and Chloe, the world is our oyster."

I couldn't help but smile at her saying that. I guess in the long run, despite all that's happened, we're away from Nathan and Jefferson. Ugh, I can't believe I looked up to him. Creep.

"I'm gonna miss the place though. Mom, Warren was alright and David...I'll even miss David."

I laughed "Who are you and what have you done with Chloe Price?"

Chloe just smiled at me "I'm so glad you saved me that day...it's been one hell of an adventure. A fucked up, amazing adventure. I can't imagine life any other way"

I nodded and stayed quiwt for a moment "Chloe...I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"For everything that happened with Rachel, I-"

"Forget it" Chloe cut in "Forget that bitch"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to anger you" I spoke quietly

"Max, it's okay. It's over" Chloe said, hitting me in the arm lightly.

"Hey, can we go to my parents?"

"In Seattle? That's a long drive. It could take a few days"

"I know...but I wanna see my parents. Is that alright? I'm sure they'd love to see you"

"Hmm...sure thing Max. After all, I was your mom's favourite" Chloe winked at me.

I returned the punch to the arm and laughed "If you say so Miss Price"

"Why of course, Miss Caulfield. Everyone loves me"

I smiled slightly and felt myself drift off to sleep for a few minutes.

Or so I thought..

"Max, wake up."

"Huh...sorry Chloe, must have gone for a few"

"Yeah, try two hours!" Chloe smirked

"Shit sorry, must have been boring"

"Nah, I enjoyed the peace and quiet"

"Oh thanks, some best friend you are" I laughed "So...where are we?"

"Some shitty motel, but I'd rather not sleep in the car"

I nodded and got out, thankful for being able to stretch my legs.

I looked around and saw a forest in the distance. The mistiness surrounding it was a perfect photo opportunity.

"Nerd"

I looked at Chloe, who was sitting against the car with her arms crossed.

"Problem?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at her

"Nah, not at all. Come on, take a selfie of us!"

I smiled and did as Chloe asked. The photo came out really well.

"Come on, Miss Selfie. Let's get some rest, I'm exhausted"

I lay quietly that night, thinking how my life had changed dramatically over the last few days, from finding my best friend to everything ese that happened.

I felt Chloe wrap her arms around me and smiled a little.

Despite my powers being gone, I don't think I would change anything even if I could.

And I mean anything.

 **I haven't done anything for a while. I might do a story to do with the other ending if people enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Without You**

I watched as the photo of the butterfly drifted slowly to the ground. The moment I dreaded, the moment I hated, was about to happen.

The door opens and there's Nathan Prescott. I really wish he would just shut up.

Fuck, Chloe's here. Don't cry Max, you'll only make it worse.

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?"

You're wrong Nathan. She's the only one who matters to me right now and you're taking her away from me!

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

There. Happy now, Mr Prescott? Nothing you can do.

I hate this, I hate you. So fucking much.

I just want to sit and cry forever now.

I watched as David came and dealt with Prescott. The look on his face as he sees his stepdaughter laying in a pool of blood was so heartbreaking.

Jefferson's freakshow was found out. Both arrested. They deserve to rot in hell.

I couldn't help but look at old photos over the weeks and check on Joyce and David. They both need me more than ever now. I feel so sorry for Joyce. Losing both her husband and daughter. The world is selfish.

Chloe's funeral was heartwrenching. Joyce looked ready to break. I'm glad David was there to support her.

A blue butterfly, much like the one I took in the bathroom, landed on Chloe's casket. I had to smile at that.

I made sure to keep visiting Joyce and David whenever I could. Joyce was an amazing mother, and David did care.

Kate helped me through the days, she's such a sweet girl. She deserves to be happy and I'll definitely try.

I ended up walking past a tattoo parlor which I knew Chloe loved. I had to get that butterfly tattooed on me...for her.

And I know one thing. I'll love Chloe Price.

Until my last breath.

 **Personally, I could have done better on this, but it was difficult, so I just wanted to add on to the original ending.**


End file.
